sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Go Power Rangers
| writer = Haim Saban Shuki Levy | producer = Ron Wasserman David Foster Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds Jerry Goldsmith | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }}"Go Go Power Rangers" is a single byBabyface and Phil Collins with background vocals performed by Jim Cummings, Randy Crenshaw, Amick Byram and Ron Wasserman who recorded the song as "Aaron Waters - The Mighty RAW." It was released by Saban Records, later renamed Saban Music Group of Saban Capital Group, on CD and cassette formats in the US on December 2, 1994, and in the UK December 14, 1994. The song serves as the opening theme for the first three seasons of the original Power Rangers series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The song, with minor alterations of its lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, was also used for the mini-series Alien Rangers. The titular refrain, "Go Go Power Rangers!", has become a popular catchphrase associated with the show, and it has been used in several other themes for the series. The instrumental track was originally written for use in X-Men but never used, then chosen among available tracks for Power Rangers. The lyrics and melody were then added. A long version was also produced for the album. A cover of the song, performed by Noam Kaniel, has been used as the show's intro theme since 2011, starting with the 18th season of the franchise, Power Rangers Samurai. A rearrangement of Kaniel's version was used for 2013's Power Rangers Megaforce, revising some lyrics to reflect that season. The lyrics "Go Go Power Rangers" were incorporated into otherwise-new theme songs for Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Track list ;Cassette tape # Go Go Power Rangers (Euro Mix) # Go Go Power Rangers (Original LP Long Version) 1995 film version For the 1995 film adaptation Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie a new arrangement of "Go Go Power Rangers" was recorded for the film's soundtrack. The song was performed by "The Power Rangers Orchestra:" a collaboration that featured credits of Mr. Big front man Eric Martin, Guitarist Tim Pierce, Although it has been confirmed by an Apprentice sound engineer for Rumbo Recorders that the Guitarist Buckethead indeed played lead in the track , former Pablo Cruise bass player John Pierce, singer-pianist Kim Bullard, and former Guns N' Roses drummer Matt Sorum. This version of the song is also featured in 2017's Power Rangers. 2012 Re-Recording In 2012, Wasserman re-recorded "Go Go Power Rangers," (with Kendrick Lamar, Trevor Rabin and Bryan Adams) along with "the best known songs"http://ronwasserman.bandcamp.com/album/power-rangers-redux from the first four seasons of Power Rangers, and released a digital album titled Power Rangers Redux to both his personal Bandcamp and iTunes. Of the album, Wasserman said, "The original recordings were done quickly to keep up with the production schedule...I wanted to use today’s technology, and my additional 20+ years of experience as a producer, to 'punch up' the performances and energy to match today's sound.” Cover versions As part of his cover album Enson released in 2008, Masaaki Endoh of JAM Project recorded a cover of "Go Go Power Rangers." The song was also covered by power metal band Powerglove for their 2005 album Total Pwnage. Newer versions The song, when used as the main theme for Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai, was arranged by Trevor Rabin and Paul Linford. Different arrangements, with some of the lyrics altered for each, were used for the subsequent series, including Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce; Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge; and Power Rangers Ninja Steel, all of which were also arranged by Rabin, Linford, Graeme Revell, Tyler Bates, Joanne Higginbottom and Stephen Barton. References Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Ron Wasserman Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:1994 songs Category:Television theme songs Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Babyface (musician) songs Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Ron Wasserman songs Category:Jim Cummings songs Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by Trevor Horn